Nitride semiconductors in III-V groups are variously applied to a light device such as blue/green light emitting diodes (LEDs), a high speed switching device such as a metal oxide semiconductor field effect transistor (MOSFET) and a hetero junction field effect transistor (HEMT), and a light source of a lighting unit and a display device.